


王子与公主

by soulmate328



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, On Naerys' wedding night, Rare Pairings, Relax Aegon's still a bitch, Sibling Incest, You can have my body but you can't have my heart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: #耿四/龙骑士，我流有毒配对#大概是哥哥想要弟弟却得不到他（的心）的故事#放心耿四还是那个人渣#时间是在耿四和奈丽诗的婚礼上
Relationships: Aegon IV Targaryen/Aemon "The Dragonknight" Tagaryen, Aemon "The Dragonknight" Targaryen/Naerys Targaryen
Kudos: 3





	王子与公主

伊耿对跟奈丽诗结婚没什么意见，却也不怎么满意。他妹妹虽然完全不对他的胃口，但他也不愿意娶那些身份更加低贱的女人，就算是那些贵族的女儿他也看不上。更何况这场婚礼对他来说也没什么损失，毕竟结婚归结婚，他该怎么样还是怎么样。

如果说有什么让他十分不满的地方，那就是伊蒙看他的眼神开始从冷淡转化为憎恶了。伊耿知道他跟奈丽诗从小就互相喜欢，他多半本以为大哥对妹妹不感兴趣便不会搭理奈丽诗，哪不知现在父亲安排了这桩婚事，伊耿无论如何也不会放着自己现成的新娘不管了。按理说伊耿不应该为此感到不高兴的，毕竟他向来讨厌伊蒙。但不知为何，看到他弟弟那英俊的紫眸噙满泪水的模样，伊耿居然有种烦躁的兴奋感。

伊耿对伊蒙的欲望在他与奈丽诗相对而泣时达到了顶峰。伊耿像父亲，而伊蒙则与他记忆中的母亲更加相似，嘴唇丰满红润，因悲伤而颤抖着，双眸是浅亮的丁香色，泪水从其中滚落。伊耿身旁的奈丽诗也在哭泣，长发白如熔银，肌肤宛如陶瓷，双眼的紫色深邃得近乎于黑，无助地看着站在她面前那个她所爱的哥哥。但伊耿只随意打量了她一眼，目光就回到了伊蒙身上。他弟弟的活力和热情比奈丽诗的脆弱内敛更加吸引他。他当即决定今晚要去伊蒙的卧室。找到了目标之后，伊耿的心情也好了起来，尽情享受了结婚晚宴上的美食与美酒。他控制住了自己不去多喝几杯多恩的夏日红，毕竟喝多了之后上床总会不够尽兴——对此他为自己的娴熟与自控力感到骄傲。

于是在晚宴进行到尾声，伊蒙终于可以离开，伊耿在他经过仆人居住的塔楼时从后面抱住了他。这里有不少空房间，会很方便他们做事。“你今天看起来真像母亲，伊蒙，”伊耿咬着弟弟的耳垂说道，“瓦雷利亚大美人。”

伊蒙挣脱了他的怀抱，用惊恐厌恶的眼神瞪着他：“伊耿，你干什么？！”

“我决定了，在我的两个弟弟妹妹当中，我还是更喜欢你一些。”伊耿凭借自己积累下来的经验再次搂住了他的腰，“虽然你那副故作清高，面无表情地接受本该属于我的欢呼声的样子让我很不爽，但总比我们那天天只会背《七星圣经》的小妹有意思多了。”

伊蒙愤怒得浑身发抖，狠狠抓着他的肩膀想把他推开：“你比跳蚤窝里的嫖客还要不堪，大哥！我不许你羞辱奈丽诗！”

“羞辱她？我做什么羞辱她了？”伊耿有些疑惑。

伊蒙几乎是震惊地睁大了眼睛：“你在和她的新婚之夜去找别的人寻欢！这不是玷污她的名誉是什么？”

“我又没有找别的女人，我是来找你。除非你说出去，否则没人会知道这件事，我们小妹的名誉也就不会被玷污了。再说了，我一会儿还是要回去跟她闹洞房的。”

伊蒙的嘴唇愤怒地颤抖：“我不敢相信父亲把她嫁给你……我绝不会让你伤害奈丽诗！”

“怎么，你不想我夺去她的处女之身？”伊耿饶有兴趣地歪了歪头，“那我也今晚也可以不去她那儿，反正我也对她没什么兴趣。等到了狼时我可以从婚房里偷偷溜出来，和你一起过夜。”

“你……！”

伊耿趁着他被怒火冲昏了头脑，凑上前去吻住他的嘴唇，舌头伸进他张开的口中索取，让伊蒙一时因刺激和缺氧而反应不及。他本想把手伸进他衣服里抚摸，但摸上去伊耿才突然发现伊蒙穿的男装是不能像裙子一样撩起来的，只能直接捏上伊蒙的臀部，另一只手隔着马裤在他两腿之间摩挲。

“你不是很想保护奈丽诗吗？那就把我留下来啊，”伊耿看着他惊呆的眼神，坏笑道，“毕竟我习惯了女人让我舒服，至于怎么让女人舒服我可没什么经验。我说不定会控制不住自己，弄坏她那小身板呢。相比之下，你就比她能扛得多，不是吗？瞧瞧你这身肌肉，都是跟教头和那群铁卫们练出来的吧？英勇的王子从巨龙烈焰下保护了美丽的公主，多么适合写成歌谣。”

那最后一句话让伊蒙的眼睛又湿润了起来：“奈丽诗……”

“没错，奈丽诗，都是为了奈丽诗。”伊耿一时兴起地吻去他眼角的泪水，“虽然我迟早要跟她圆房，但看她今天那副可怜兮兮的样子，恐怕不太适合被上吧？作为亲爱的哥哥，出色的骑士，保护妹妹和公主义不容辞，对吗，伊蒙？”

伊蒙紧紧闭上眼睛，然后慢慢睁开，银白的睫毛颤动着：“别碰她。”

“好，好！”伊耿欢喜地亲了亲他的鼻尖，“我一整晚都会跟你待在一起。”

当晚伊耿从他和奈丽诗的婚房里溜出来，摸进了跟伊蒙约好见面的房间。伊蒙显然是个处子，他全程都浑身僵硬着，任由伊耿脱掉他的衣服，抚慰他的性器直到勃起。其实伊耿并没有跟男人做爱的经验，在此之前也只对女人感兴趣，因此他没有也不知道要进入伊蒙的后穴，只是把他们两个坚硬的性器贴在一起摩擦。伊蒙比他先射了出来，他瘫倒在床上，用手背捂着眼睛低泣着，嘴里念着让奈丽诗原谅他。伊耿被他的眼泪和耻辱刺激得射在他的小腹上，让那白皙纯洁的身躯沾染上他情欲的痕迹。

“你真棒，伊蒙。”伊耿奖励般地在他软垂的性器上落下一吻，然后就整整衣服，把弟弟留在了一片狼藉中，“现在，我要回我妻子的婚房，假装跟她共度良宵了。”

伊蒙没再看他，只是咬牙切齿地说：“你这个人渣。”

伊耿只是笑笑，头也不回地离开了房间，感到心情十分舒畅。


End file.
